


like you hit me with lightning

by daidydud



Series: akalynn soulmate au [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, First Meetings, KHJDJH, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, akali is oblivious to the painfully obvious, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daidydud/pseuds/daidydud
Summary: Akali was five when the topic of soulmates first came up. She didn’t remember a lot from the conversation, just that a soulmate was someone special, and almost everyone had some sort of connection to their own. Akali had to sit quietly whenever she was asked about her soulmate.It wasn’t that Akali didn’t have a soulmate, it was that her connection seemed...bizarre.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: akalynn soulmate au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129325
Comments: 42
Kudos: 327





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i have akalynn and k/da brainrot, so take this. apologies for any inaccuracte characterization, i'm not super familiar with lol or its characters.

Akali was five when the topic of soulmates first came up. She didn’t remember a lot from the conversation, just that a soulmate was someone special, and almost everyone had some sort of connection to their own. In middle school was when all her friends started talking about their own soulmates. Most hadn’t met theirs yet, but they gossiped about what they thought their soulmate was doing, what they looked like. Akali had to sit quietly whenever she was asked about her soulmate.  


It wasn’t that Akali didn’t have a soulmate, it was that her connection seemed...bizarre. She was given nothing but a huge number on her wrist. 4,543,042,612. No one had understood what it meant, which left Akali rather clueless.  


So Akali drifted through life, doing her own thing. Trained in the martial arts dojo she’d known all her life, left Japan to pursue her rapping career. She followed her heart because hey, maybe that’d lead her to her soulmate rather than trying to use her shitty connection.  


Her phone buzzed, snapping her out of her inner musings. Today was the day she was meeting the rest of K/DA, a girl group that she’d been invited to be apart of by the one and only Ahri. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, fumbling and nearly dropping it on the ground.

 **Ahri:** What are you doing, lingering outside like that?

Akali blinked. She’d been standing in front of the building’s door for about five minutes, just staring.

 **Akali:** you can see me?

 **Ahri:** Yeah, we’re up on the seventh floor, looking right out at Seoul.

 **Ahri:** You look silly, just standing there.

Akali’s cheeks flushed red out of embarrassment. Great, messing up her first impression by standing outside like some weirdo.

 **Akali:** sorry sorry ill be up in a few

She practically threw her phone back into her pocket and stepped inside. For some reason, she was expecting to get approached by security and thrown out. Even after all of the reassurance and positive communication with Ahri, Akali still felt out of place in all of these business meetings with lawyers and managers and producers and investors and---it was all overwhelming for the girl who had grown up in a small Japanese dojo on the edge of Tokyo.  


She was in the elevator, on her way to the seventh floor before she knew it. She tapped her foot anxiously, keeping her gaze glued to the floor. There was a man in the elevator with her, standing so far away from her that he had to be deliberately distancing himself from her. He was in a suit, and seemed far more ready for business than Akali looked, in her baggy bright hoodie and basketball shorts. Not to mention the high top sneakers that looked straight out of a kid’s cartoon, with its garish color scheme and design.  


The elevator chimed, and Akali glanced up. Floor five. The doors slid open and the man moved out quickly. Akali peered out into the hall, then began to mash in the “close door” button. The elevator chimed again, and the doors slid shut. Her phone buzzed again.

 **Ahri:** Are you taking the stairs or something? Lol

 **Akali:** nah elevators just slow

 **Ahri:** Whatever you say.

Akali had half the mind to send an unflattering selfie as proof that she was in the elevator, but reminded herself that she was supposed to be _professional_ today. Or, as professional as Akali could be, with her neon streetwear. Finally, the elevator chimed and the doors slid open. When she stepped out of the elevator, she felt her own breath catch in her throat.  


She had bumped right into the golden eyed diva that she had only seen in media. Evelynn. Akali was frozen as Evelynn scoffed, eyeing her up and down. “Watch where you’re going, darling.” Her voice was light, as if it was a tease, but Akali could hear the slight venom in her words.  


“I--uh, sorry.” Akali mumbled, her gaze darting down. She tried to step out of Evelynn’s way, but Evelynn stepped right in front of her again. Like she was deliberately trying to get in Akali’s way. “E-excuse me--” Akali tried to step to the other side, this time, to get past Evelynn, but Evelynn stepped in front of her again. A hand reached out and pulled her chin up, forcing Akali’s own eyes to meet with those intimidatingly gold eyes.  


“It’s best to look people in the eye when you speak to them.” Evelynn spoke with less venom this time, and Akali felt very much like she was on cloud nine just by looking at the woman. Her heart hammered in her chest and she felt her own cheeks go red. “I don’t bite, darling.” Evelynn purred out, and though it sounded like an attempt at comfort, the next thing she said did nothing to fix the situation. “At least, not _yet._ ” Her voice lowered and Akali nearly burst into flames right then and there.  


“Uh...yeah.” Akali didn’t know what to say. She only knew that she had to say something in response to that comment. “Mrrow?” Akali made a clawing motion with her hand, and then decided that she was ready to die, even without meeting her soulmate. Without even meeting the rest of K/DA. Evelynn narrowed her eyes, almost as if she was saying, “are you serious?”.  


“Evelynn, please tell me you’re not toying with another assistant.” Akali heard Ahri’s voice from further down the hall. Akali turned even brighter red. This was so embarrassing.  


“Oh, I’m just getting to know our soon to be _maknae_.” Evelynn purred, turning her head to look over her shoulder. She still had a firm grip on Akali’s chin, gold claws digging into her skin just enough to cause a faint sting.  


“What the fuck?” Akali breathed out. As Ahri’s heels clicked further down to them, Evelynn turned her head to look back at Akali and giggle. Ahri pulled Evelynn away from Akali, the gold claws finally releasing her chin.  


“I’m so sorry that Evelynn got to you first.” Ahri shook her head, giving Evelynn a look. Evelynn had her arms crossed, but she had a shit eating smirk on her face. “It’s so good to see you in person!” Ahri chirped, embracing Akali like they’d been friends for years. Akali was still a little flustered from her exchange with Evelynn, so it took her a moment to return the hug. “Let’s get back to the meeting room, that way Kai’Sa can meet you too.” Ahri said. Akali nodded, keeping her mouth shut. No way was she going to say anything stupid again. Akali trailed behind Ahri, and didn’t fail to notice the way that Evelynn deliberately walked beside Akali.  


“So, do you have a soulmate?” Evelynn asked, moving closer and practically draping herself on Akali’s shoulder. Akali’s brain short circuited.  


“Evelynn.” Ahri warned from just a few feet ahead of them. Thank whatever was out there that Ahri was buying Akali more time to form a coherent thought unintentionally.  


“What? I’m allowed to ask, especially since you met your soulmate just a few minutes ago.” Evelynn rolled her eyes, and Akali tried to absorb some of the coolness Evelynn radiated to calm herself down.  


“You met your soulmate already?” Akali quirked a brow in genuine surprise.  


“Red string of fate.” Evelynn spoke before Ahri could. Ahri’s fox ears were pressed back against her head. “Since you’re from Japan, I’m sure you’re at least somewhat familiar with that particular connection.”  


“Yeah, a lot of my friends had that connection.” Akali reminisced. If only her connection had been that simple. The ‘red string of fate’ was a soulmate connection that was very apparent in northeast Asia. Akali could feel the coming question from Evelynn, and spoke before she could, “Didn’t get that one.” Akali huffed a bit.  


“You sound rather annoyed about that. You never did answer the question of if you had a soulmate or not.”  


“Evelynn, that’s a deeply personal question.” Ahri butt in before Akali could make a remark about how she wasn’t even sure. “Just drop it. We’ve got more important things to talk about anyways.” Ahri opened the door to the meeting room. Evelynn stepped away from Akali, and the latter felt colder without Evelynn’s physical presence on her. Weird. Evelynn pushed past Akali rather rudely, and sat down before Akali could even get through the door. For a moment, Akali could see wisps of smoke from behind Evelynn as she moved.  


“You must be Akali, then.” A purple haired girl sitting at the table stood up, extending a hand for Akali to shake.  


“Yeah, that’s me. And you’re Kai’Sa.” Akali shook Kai’Sa’s hand firmly as the latter nodded. Akali had seen her videos online even before Ahri sent a few of them to her. “Sorry that I was just lingering. I was kinda distracted earlier.” Akali addressed the whole room, rubbing the back of her neck.  


“You certainly seemed distracted.” Evelynn drawled. Akali swore at Evelynn internally and took a deep breath. She wasn’t this awkward, normally, but something about how the others carried themselves intimidated her. It was hard to imagine Evelynn or Ahri being remotely down to Earth, especially because they’d been famous for years before K/DA was even proposed by Ahri. Kai’Sa seemed nice, but Akali still felt like the runt of the litter compared to all of them. Hell, she was in fucking streetwear while the rest of them were in more business appropriate attire.  


Akali just hoped that it wasn’t going to feel so overwhelming like this all the time.


	2. "It's pretty overwhelming."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You just soak up the attention, don’t you?” Akali remarked, just a tad bitterly. Evelynn chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v appreciative of all of the support i've received so far. working hard to ge the next chapters done, but school's kickin my ass FKJHSKJ

It hadn’t been overwhelming all the time, surprisingly. Evelynn and Ahri had worked together to buy a small mansion that Ahri referred to enthusiastically as the ‘K/DA House’. Every time Ahri said that, Akali had to bite back a comment of “what are we, Team 10?”. They all settled into the home with relative ease, save for the trauma that Kai’Sa had to endure. She had to find a new home for her dogs, since Evelynn was allergic to them.  


By living in the same house, they got to see each other in lights that the media had never seen. Akali was positively terrified by Evelynn without any makeup, as was Kai’Sa. Ahri had tried to stop Akali’s spicy ramyun addiction, and was endlessly infuriated by Evelynn enabling Akali. Before they knew it, they were already starting to film the music video for POP/STARS.  


Akali was sitting in a dressing room with Kai’Sa when the topic of soulmates was revisited. “I’ve noticed that you always keep your right wrist covered by something.” Kai’Sa began slowly. “Are you hiding something from us?” Akali paused, looking up from her phone to truly process what Kai’Sa had said.  


“Oh, it’s nothing.” Akali brushed it off. She kept her mark covered up because it was endlessly frustrating to catch a glimpse of those numbers and be reminded of how clueless she felt about their meaning.  


“Can I see what you’re covering?”  


“I mean, if you want to.” Akali was a bit hesitant. If Kai’Sa saw, she’d have to explain that she’d been unable to decipher what the string of numbers meant all her life. Kai’Sa was incredibly smart, so if Kai’Sa figured out what it meant at first glance, she’d be both relieved but also embarrassed.  


Kai’Sa scooted her chair closer and slid the fingerless glove off of Akali’s hand. She looked at the string of numbers, furrowing her brow a bit. Akali turned her phone off, focusing on Kai’Sa to see if she could understand it. “Is this your soulmate mark?”  


“Yeah. I’ve had it as long as I can remember, but I have no clue what it means.” Akali explained. Kai’Sa hummed, running her finger in a line under the numbers.  


“Does it go up or down?”  


“Nope. Been the same since I was a little kid.”  


“You still are a little kid.” Kai’Sa teased, poking her on the nose.  


“Shut up.” Akali rolled her eyes with a huff, puffing her cheeks out. “You know what I meant.”. Kai’Sa looked at the numbers, narrowing her eyes a bit.  


“Maybe it’s the amount of times you’ll interact with them?”  


“That’s kinda weird for a mark. And aren’t they supposed to help you find your soulmate?” Akali pointed out. Kai’Sa nodded.  


“Right. I’m just trying to come up with something.”  


“I was so desperate to find ‘em when I was a kid that I called the number.” Akali chuckled at the memory. She began recounting it to Kai’Sa.

_It was late at night, and Akali had snuck out of her room in the dojo. She had school tomorrow, but she was going to try a theory that had been nagging her brain ever since Shen told Akali the dojo’s phone number should she ever need something. She snuck around the halls, hiding in the shadows when she heard footsteps down the hall. She peered around the corner, seeing Shen headed back for his room.  
Akali took a breath, then broke into a sprint, running downstairs to get to Shen’s personal office. Her footsteps were light, and she giggled softly at how she felt just like a ninja. She made it to Shen’s office, finding the door conveniently unlocked rather than locked. Everything was going smoothly, maybe tonight was the night she’d meet her soulmate!  
_

_Though Shen had taken his personal phone upstairs, a home phone still sat on the corner of his desk. She hopped into his office chair, grabbing the phone and rolling up the sleeve of her pajama shirt. She dialed the number slowly, making sure to pay absolute attention so that she got it right. Then, she held the phone to her ear and listened to it ring out. The number on her wrist wasn’t quite enough for a Japanese number, but maybe it was an American number.  
_

_“The number you have dialed is no longer in service or no longer exists.” Akali hung up before the bot could say anymore. She put the phone back on its stand and sank into the chair. She shouldn’t have gotten her hopes up. Her throat felt tight, and she rubbed at the tears in her eyes. Stupid soulmate mark, good for nothing._

Kai’Sa frowned, and hugged Akali. “You’ll find your soulmate, Akali.” Oh, Akali was crying.  


“Yeah, I know. It’s just kinda salt in the wound to see you and Ahri together.” Akali shrugged, her voice croaking more than she wanted it to. Kai’Sa frowned.  


“If you want, we can tone down our PDA or--”  


“No, no!” Akali interjected quickly. “I don’t--I don’t want my thing to mess with you and Ahri. You’re both totally fine. If anything, it makes me a little more determined to find mine.” Akali rambled. In all honesty, she wasn’t more determined, but she’d say practically anything to make Kai’Sa feel better about this.  


“Alright.” Kai’Sa said, handing the fingerless glove back to Akali. Akali slid it back on, lingering to look at the number a bit longer. There was a knock on the dressing room door, startling the both of them.  


“Akali, are you feeling less carsick?” An assistant asked from the other side. Akali had lied about feeling carsick, just to try and escape the suffocating presence of Evelynn. They hadn’t even gotten to the blacklight scenes yet and Akali was already getting flustered around Evelynn. “We need you back on soon, but take your time!”  


“I’m good to go!” Akali called back. “Just give me a sec!” Akali stood up, adjusting the pillows on the couch. “Don’t worry about the soulmate stuff, bokkie. It’s all good.” Akali gave Kai’Sa a smile, then pulled her mask back up. Akali left the dressing room, being led through the subway by the assistant. She found herself toying with the zipper on her jacket, nervous to get back in the cabin with Evelynn.  


As they walked a path that was slowly becoming more and more familiar to the rapper, she let her thoughts wander a bit. Living with the girls had meant that she had gotten to know more personal things about them. Ahri was an actual gumiho, and the tails and ears were 100% real. Kai’Sa was from this thing called The Void, and had these living creatures on her called symbiotes. But Akali didn’t know anything about Evelynn. She knew Evelynn wasn’t quite human, those tendrils she called lashers were by no means anything close to being human. Still, she didn’t know _what_ Evelynn was, and the diva seemed perfectly content to leave Akali in the dark, even if she was supposedly going to be doing more with her abilities for the blacklight scenes.  


Before she knew it, they were at the doors of the train. They slid open and Evelynn was sitting down, talking to one of the assistants. “We’re gonna start with a shot of you two together while Evelynn sings the second verse, okay?” The director, standing just beside the cameramen, explained. The assistant stepped away from Evelynn, getting out of the camera’s view. Evelynn stood up, humming faintly to herself and looking at her claws. Akali wanted to ask how Evelynn could possibly be bored by all of this, but she reminded herself that this was nothing new for the diva. She’d recorded so many different music videos and songs that this had to be some sort of rhythm for her.  


“Don’t get too flustered, darling.” Evelynn teased, a hand running along Akali’s shoulder. Akali and Evelynn stood side by side while the director came forward, positioning them how he had envisioned them. Akali stood, tapping her foot as recording began and Evelynn sang along with the music played as the camera recorded. The director yelled something about doing it again with more motion and passion, mostly to Evelynn.  


Akali nodded her head along as Evelynn sang again and moved around more this time. She was practically pressed against Akali, and the latter swore she felt a hand graze her ass. Akali bit back a blush, and was grateful for the mask covering her cheeks as she bobbed her head.  


“Another break for you two. We’re moving onto the blacklight scenes.” The director shouted, a few assistants coming in to check both Evelynn’s makeup and Akali’s outfit. The pair were ushered out of the train car and into a closer by dressing room. Evelynn’s face was powdered down, and Akali’s mask was pulled off. She was handed another one, with some sort of neon decal on it.  


“How are you faring with all of this, Rogue?” Evelynn had taken to the nickname Ahri had jokingly given Akali. Akali fidgeted in her seat a bit as the assistants kept working on making sure Evelynn’s makeup was pristine.  


“It’s pretty overwhelming.” The assistants left, somehow sensing a more personal discussion coming up.  


“I’d say I can understand, but I don’t.”  


“You just soak up the attention, don’t you?” Akali remarked, just a tad bitterly. Evelynn chuckled.  


“I’m a succubus, darling, of course I do.” Akali paused.  


“ _What?_ ” If Akali had been drinking anything, it would’ve been spat out all over Evelynn. “You’re a fucking succubus?”  


“You didn’t know?”  


“Well, I mean, I knew you weren’t _human_ but I didn’t know what you are!” Akali blinked in disbelief. No wonder Evelynn was so naturally confident. “Are you gonna like, kill me?” Akali asked hesitantly, taking a full step back from Evelynn.  


“Honey, if I wanted you dead, you’d be dead already.” Evelynn purred out. That had to be a natural tone for Evelynn. “And though I think you and your inner trauma would be absolutely delectable, I have contractual obligations. And you’re quite easy on the eyes.” Evelynn winked and Akali blushed harder than ever before. Akali quickly pulled on the mask, trying to hide her blush. “You do realize that mask doesn’t hide everything, right? I can still sense your emotions.”  


“Makes me feel a bit better if you can’t openly see them.”  


“Darling, I can--nevermind. You wouldn’t understand.” Evelynn turned her head, looking away from Akali dramatically. Akali held back from rolling her eyes.  


“Yeah, I mean, it is kinda hard to understand that my fellow girl group member is a demon!” Akali snapped. How could Evelynn just assume that Akali was going to be able to take this well? Did she even assume that?  


Tensions were high as they returned to a second train car. This one had blacklights installed to the lights overhead, and Kai’Sa had already dropped by to do the graffiti before they had even started recording. Akali had to admit, it was an impressive job. They weren’t done with the paint, though. An assistant took a brush and began splattering paint all over Akali. Her mask glowed under the blacklight, and Akali caught a glimpse of herself in the window’s reflection.  


She felt cool as hell, until Evelynn draped herself over Akali’s shoulder, avoiding the wet paint. “Feeling confident, Rogue?” Evelynn teased again. She was nothing but teases.  


“Please, you’ll know when I’m confident.” Akali fired back. She was feeling herself right now, adjusting the brim of her K/DA cap. The assistant finished up with the splatters and disappeared.  


“Let’s get rapping, Akali!” The director called out, trying to be cool. Akali held back a snort, and gave the director a thumbs up. The music began, the camera panning out slowly. Akali began rapping along, moving around and flailing her hands around in gestures as Evelynn stood at the back of the cabin. For once, during this entire recording process, Akali felt that she was the one finally oozing confidence. She was always at her best when she was able to rap, especially with a costume as cool as this. It almost felt like being able to stand up to Evelynn and talk some smack had given her a boost of confidence.  


She felt a voice creeping up in the back of her head as soon as the recording was over. It was similar to Evelynn’s, but deeper and raspier, saying, “ _Quite the show you put on, Rogue._ ”. Did she just imagine that? Akali whipped her head around, looking at Evelynn. Even in the weird smoky and hazy form Evelynn took on, she could see the shit eating grin on Evelynn’s face.  


“Thinking of me, darling?” Evelynn asked.  


“Shut up.”  


“Why don’t you make me, hm?” Evelynn tilted her head a bit, and Akali went even more red. The confidence was flickering.  


“Whatever.” Akali huffed, crossing her arms and turning to face the director.  


“That was great. A good first take. Next time, though, I want you to…” He began rambling about positioning and purpose and Akali tuned out, her thoughts still on Evelynn. She had it bad. But she had a soulmate. What was she supposed to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every day i am haunted by the memory of team 10 and jake paul.


	3. Craving More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali felt conflicted. She should be prioritizing her soulmate, but Evelynn was right here and practically calling out for Akali. Her soulmate had never bothered to pursue her, so why should she worry about them, especially when the pull from Evelynn was so strong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rewrote this chapter like 284907208 times oops
> 
> also, obligatory (G)I-DLE and madison beer references KJFHSJK

POP/STARS had been met with critical acclaim, and K/DA’s popularity had skyrocketed. Their debut had become so much more than they had anticipated. “And that’s why I think we should celebrate!” Ahri said. The girls were sitting in their living room. Akali had stopped queuing for another match in Overwatch, her controller sitting on the coffee table by Kai’Sa’s matcha frappuccino.  


“What would we do? We already had a dinner together to celebrate the release.” Kai’Sa brought up. She took a long sip from her frapp, and Akali regretted not asking Kai’Sa to pick her something up from Starbucks.  


“Yeah, but that was with a bunch of old, stuck up business guys.” Ahri puffed her cheeks out. “We need to have a girls night out, like we did before we released POP/STARS!”  


“You mean like the time we got kicked out of that club because Evelynn tried to kill a guy?” Akali raised a brow. Evelynn crossed her arms, her lashers swishing dismissively.  


“We were both drunk, and his agony was going to be a whole feast.” Evelynn replied. Akali gave her an incredulous look as she shut off her Playstation and put the controller back in its spot on the TV stand. “I agree with Ahri, however. A girls night could do us all some good.”  


“Wow, I wasn’t expecting you to actually side with me for once.” Ahri admitted.  


“I want to have a good time, and I may as well bring you girls out for a good time as well.” Evelynn replied cooly, “Even if _some of us_ don’t know how to behave either.”. Akali held back a sigh of slight annoyance. Evelynn just wouldn’t let that go, would she? Their trip to the club before the release of POP/STARS wasn’t ended early just because of Evelynn’s antics. Akali had gotten absolutely shit faced and tried to take the DJ’s place. She remembered none of that, just having a few drinks with Ahri before everything became a blur.  


“If we’re actually considering this, there’s some cool new karaoke bar that a bunch of celebrities in Seoul are going to.” Akali piped up, pulling out her phone and showing a few pictures of the place.  


“Oh, I love karaoke!” Ahri clapped her hands together and her tail swished back and forth eagerly, very similar to a dog’s tail wagging. “You two down?” Ahri directed the question to Evelynn and Kai’Sa.  


“Show me the place, darling?” Evelynn crossed her legs, her claws clicking as she reached for Akali’s phone. Instead of asking for Akali’s phone, Evelynn wrestled the device out of Akali’s grip, looking at the photos herself. Akali rolled her eyes and grunted, making grabby hands for her phone back. “That doesn’t seem so bad, especially for your taste.”  


“What’s that supposed to mean?” Akali narrowed her eyes. Evelynn handed Akali her phone back, her claws clicking again. Lately, it felt like Evelynn had been deliberately trying to piss Akali off, pushing at her buttons in private and in public.  


“Whatever you think it does, darling.” Evelynn drawled.  


“I think that sounds fun.” Kai’Sa interrupted their soon to be back and forth. “We can get private rooms, right?”  


“Are you planning something, bokkie?” Evelynn wiggled her brows and Kai’Sa went red. Kai’Sa had never fully adjusted to Evelynn’s constant teasing. Akali had sort of adapted, and Ahri was practically immune to it.  


“N-no! I just don’t want us being in a room with a bunch of strangers when we’re famous for POP/STARS!” Kai’Sa explained and Evelynn chuckled lowly. That soft chuckle made Akali’s stomach twist a certain way, giving her butterflies that she struggled to fight off. She had to remind herself that she had a soulmate to care for, a soulmate to love. Akali figured that Evelynn didn’t have one, because she was demon.  


That’s how they ended up in one of the classiest and most popular karaoke bars in Seoul at 11:38 PM. Akali was a bit surprised that they were still taking reservations, but Ahri had probably used some of her gumiho charm to get them a room. Akali tugged her jacket a bit closer to her body as she was reminded of the fact that she was the only one who was fully human in K/DA.  


In the private room, a round of drinks was waiting for them on the table. “I’ll go up first. Watch and learn, girls!” Ahri chirped. She grabbed her own drink and moved to the microphone, going to select a song. The other three watched in relative quiet as they began to drink.  


The drink Akali had ordered beforehand, something fruity and light, still burned as it tickled the back of her throat. There was an ungodly amount of alcohol in all of the drinks, and Akali was a lightweight, so she was taking small sips at a time. Kai’Sa was already halfway through with her hard lemonade and singing along enthusiastically with Ahri on the makeshift stage. Akali hadn’t even noticed Kai’Sa get up.  


Akali noticed Evelynn scoot closer to her, and Akali had to will every muscle in her body not to lean closer to her. “You seem awfully distant lately, Rogue. Tired of my antics already?” Evelynn hummed out, sounding almost disappointed. She was through two drinks already. Akali scooted further away from her.  


“Should you be drinking that much?” Evelynn scooted closer. Akali narrowed her eyes and scooted to the edge. Evelynn followed.  


“I can hold it, unlike someone.” Evelynn taunted as she draped herself on top of Akali. “It is a shame, though. I didn’t think you’d tire out so easily.”  


“I’m not--it’s not that I’m tired of you, Eve.” Akali began. She twiddled with her fingers under the table as Ahri and Kai’Sa were totally immersed in one another. “I just--I have a soulmate, I don’t know who they are, but I don’t think it’s right for me to flirt with someone else when they’re out there somewhere.” Evelynn paused, looking at Akali seriously for a moment.  


“Okay.” Was all Evelynn said. It was so out of character that it left Akali blank and incredulous for just a moment. Evelynn scooted back to her original spot, and Akali couldn’t help but catch a glimmer of something on her right wrist. A “19”, in old typewriter-like font.  


“Akali, you’re up next!” Ahri called, before the rapper could truly process what she saw. Akali stood up, pushing her now empty drink back a bit. She went up to the stage, scrolling through the selection of songs. There were so many to pick from, but Akali already knew which one she wanted to do. Back before she made it big, she had spent time acing the English version of one of her favorite songs, “Oh my god”. To try and ease some of the tension between her and Evelynn, she figured she could just lose herself in the music.  


She selected the song, and it qued up quickly. Being a little tipsy gave her a bit of extra confidence, which certainly helped.

_Nothing can pull me away from your embrace  
I’m not going anywhere  
Here we go again, I hear the sound of pain  
Flowing slowly through my veins  
Oh god_

Akali was coming to regret her decision, realizing how fitting it felt to her situation with Evelynn right now. She felt those golden eyes locked on her, watching her every move.

_Help me, help me  
Oh, I don’t know how to breathe, for real  
Set free, set free  
This craving is gonna be deadly_

Though the song was originally sung by more than one person, Akali had mastered the multitasking it took to sing it all on her own.

_I know that you’re only playin’  
I hate it so much I love it  
What would be the repercussions if I let you inside of me?  
It’s so dangerous I want it  
Guess you got me where you want me  
I don’t care that I’m addicted_

Akali felt her cheeks warm at the constant stare Evelynn gave her. Like she was putting on a show just for Evelynn. Was this some sort of test from a higher being, to see if she could really withstand Evelynn’s natural allure for her soulmate?

_Oh my god  
She took me to the sky  
Oh my god  
She showed me all the stars_

Akali had almost missed the cue for the first lyric of the chorus. “ _Don’t lose your cool just yet. This is quite the show._ ” That raspy voice, the same as the one from the blacklight train car, whispered just in the back of her mind. A chill ran down Akali’s spine, her eyes a little wide. She caught a smirk on Evelynn’s face, those golden eyes almost glowing.  


“Pop off, queen!” Ahri hollered, already drunk. Akali blinked, catching the music before her mind blanked out on her again.

_Baby, baby  
You got me losing my mind tonight  
Toxic, toxic  
I tell my friends that I’m fine, it’s a lie_

Akali took a breath, a bigger smile on her face as she got more comfortable under Evelynn’s piercing gaze. The rap, her favorite part to any song, was coming up.

_Oh god, I should stay away  
But then you will hit me up, and I am on my way  
Can’t stop, girl you make me sick  
But then you make me wanna stick around  
I know I got it bad  
It feels good, yeah, I’ll regret it  
You’re detrimental to my health but I ain’t never leavin’  
I’m probably crazy, but I need it, want it, gotta have it  
You may be poison, but it sure as hell tastes like honey_

There was something about the way that Evelynn’s eyes widened as Akali stuck her tongue out and flicked it that was almost addicting. Ahri and Kai’Sa whooped, Ahri sneaking her tail around Kai’Sa’s waist. Akali drummed her fingers on the base of the microphone to kick that annoying worry about her own soulmate out of her mind.

_Losing all my senses when you pull me close  
I don’t know how to let go of this passion  
So just burn me with your loving  
I can’t control this desire  
We get close, the flames get higher  
Nothing can put out this fire_

She sang the chorus again, looking at Evelynn as she did. Making direct eye contact. That one drink, combined with her perfect run through of the rap, gave her the much needed boost in confidence. Ahri and Kai’Sa cheered her on, too drunk and excited to notice the tension between Evelynn and Akali.

_Put your hands all over, want your smell on me forever  
I’m losing my composure, can’t nobody do me better  
Time and time again, I told myself I need to let go  
Then I fall right back into your arms_

Though Evelynn and Akali had never gotten as intimate as the song detailed, the tension between them felt like they already had. Like they had gone further than holding hands and couldn’t go back. So many times had Akali lectured herself for letting herself slip and start falling for Evelynn.

_Oh my god  
She took me to the sky  
Oh my god  
She showed me all the stars_

_Nothing can pull me away from your embrace  
I’m not going anywhere  
Here we go again, I hear the sound of pain  
Flowing slowly through my brain_

Akali finished up, stumbling a little bit through the ending through the sheer look that Evelynn gave her. Like Evelynn was just _waiting_ for the right opportunity to swallow Akali whole. Ahri and Kai’Sa whooped again, Ahri doing the annoying whistle thing that dads did. Akali, unsure of what to do, just threw up a peace sign in response.  


“My turn, now.” Evelynn went up, pushing past Akali and going to look for a song. She seemed rushed, in a way, as if she had to give a performance that would blow Akali’s almost intimate one out of the water. Akali sat down, finding her glass refilled. She took a slow sip as the song began, and she watched Evelynn just as closely as she had been.

**Baby, baby, tell me what’s the antidote?  
Wouldn’t text you this late ‘less there’s somethin’ wrong  
I look too good to be in this bedroom  
Without someone to touch me like you do**

Okay, so Akali was currently short circuiting with the delivery of the first verse already. Akali glanced at Ahri and Kai’Sa to see if they were paying attention, and caught them whispering to one another. “I’m a little surprised she didn’t just do WAP.” Ahri giggled, her cheeks rosy.  


“I think it’s a little too raunchy for Evelynn.” Kai’Sa replied.  


“Too raunchy for Evelynn? Bokkie, nothing’s too raunchy for her.” Ahri and Kai’Sa laughed at Ahri’s comment. Akali tore her eyes away from them and looked back to Evelynn, who had a smirk on her face. It nearly ushered her closer on its own, and Akali felt her heart flutter again. Her soulmate prodded at the back of her mind, but she was too focused on Evelynn to truly think about them.

**Maybe there is something I can take for this  
How much longer I gotta wait for this?  
I can see my body on your lips  
On your lips, yeah  
You know once you get a taste for it  
You will need it, you would pay for it  
Go and empty out the bank for this**

Akali was so flustered, her cheeks bright red and eyes wide. Evelynn’s eyes were hooded in a way that could be interpreted only as lustful.

**If you wanna be my baby  
Know I’m gonna drive you mad  
Probably gonna call me crazy  
I’m the best you ever had, yeah  
I can turn you on, on, on  
Why your clothes still on, on, on?  
If you wanna be my baby  
Know I’m gonna drive you mad  
Probably gonna call me crazy  
I’m the best you ever had, yeah  
I can turn you on, on, on  
Why your clothes still on, on, on?  
Keep you comin’ back for more**

If this was one of those goofy animes that Akali sometimes indulged in, she would’ve gotten the biggest bloody nose known to man. Akali shifted in her seat, Evelynn’s gaze burning into her. The combo of alcohol and Evelynn’s natural allure left her craving more. She busied herself with drumming her fingers on the table, taking a small sip of her drink. The burn down her throat took her away from everything for a split second, but that split second didn’t last nearly as long as she would’ve liked it to.

**Baby, baby, do I taste like candy?  
Sugarcoated, she say I’m the most sweet**

Holy fuck, Evelynn changed the pronoun. It really wasn’t that big of a deal, but it really pushed the idea further that Evelynn was coming right at her.

**I’m a handful, but that’s what hands are for  
Pin me to the floor, treat it like it’s yours**

Evelynn winked, then moved to the pre-chorus and chorus again. Even without the succubus powers, Evelynn was a natural performer. The way she moved, running her hands along her body as she sang left Akali feeling uncomfortably hot as the girls next to her began to focus their attention on each other rather than Evelynn.

**Alone and I’m feelin’ myself, but, ooh, baby  
It’s better when I have some help from my baby  
I got that love you can’t handle, but maybe  
You can try  
I look too good to be up in this bedroom  
With someone like you to touch me like you do  
Whisper my name in my ear, that’s like music  
You know just what I wanna hear, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**If you wanna be my baby  
Know I’m gonna drive you mad  
Probably gonna call me crazy  
I’m the best you ever had, yeah  
I can turn you on, on, on  
Why your clothes still on, on, on?  
If you wanna be my baby  
Know I’m gonna drive you mad  
Probably gonna call me crazy  
I’m the best you ever had, yeah  
I can turn you on, on, on  
Why your clothes still on, on, on?  
Keep you comin’ back for more**

Akali felt conflicted. She should be prioritizing her soulmate, but Evelynn was right here and practically calling out for Akali. Her soulmate had never bothered to pursue her, so why should she worry about them, especially when the pull from Evelynn was so strong? But Evelynn was a demon, and what if she was just manipulating Akali to feel this way so she could get what she wanted?  


Evelynn smirked at Akali, and the latter couldn’t take it anymore. Akali stood up quickly. Evelynn thought that Akali was going to come closer, but instead, Akali ducked out of the room. She left the building. She ran down the streets like a mad man, hiding in the shadows to keep from being recognized. She kept moving as fast as she could will her body to move, feeling that dark presence behind her.  


She hopped over and around different barriers, making her way to a secluded and unlit park. The lampposts must’ve been turned off a while ago. Akali panted, hands on her knees. The suffocating presence was gone, and she was finally on her own. “Holy fucking shit.” She shook her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you and your soulmate are too busy making out to realize that the other half of your band just left the building
> 
> the lyric formatting is literally so ugly but i tried my best KFJHKJSH don't drag me for it


	4. All That Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That tension they had with each for so long was so close to its breaking point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why sleep when i can write akalynn, i say to myself as i have math in literally 4 hours.

Akali held her head in her hands, panting and shaking. She wasn’t one to run--what had happened? Akali had just been acting on pure impulse. Like she was just a kid again. She looked up at the sky, idly noting how the moon wasn’t out tonight. She had to get a ride home. She pulled her phone out, hoping that she had service.

 **Evelynn:** You can’t run from me forever, Rogue.

The single text from Evelynn was intimidatingly ominous. Akali shivered, and left Evelynn on read. Before she could consider calling an Uber, she thought back to the “19” she had seen on Evelynn’s wrist. It looked like a tattoo, at a glance, but her gut told her it was so much more than that. Akali paced back and forth. She was sure that there was a hole in the mulch from where she was walking.  


Evelynn, a succubus, a _demon_ , had a soulmate mark. It really shouldn’t have been so surprising, after all, Ahri had a soulmate, and she was a gumiho.

 **Akali:** how old r u

 **Evelynn:** I beg your pardon?

 **Akali:** you heard me

 **Akali:** how old r u

 **Evelynn:** You’re not supposed to ask a woman her age.

 **Akali:** tbf you’re no woman

 **Evelynn:** Touche.

 **Evelynn:** Why do you ask?

 **Akali:** its none of ur business

 **Evelynn:** I think it *is* my business, especially after you ran off like that.

 **Evelynn:** That was stupid, by the way.

 **Evelynn:** What if you had been recognized?

 **Akali:** look, you don’t understand half of the things going thru my mind rn

 **Evelynn:** I know exactly what’s on your mind right now. I’m not stupid.

 **Akali:** oh yeah? then what am i thinking about?

 **Evelynn:** I know you saw that number on my wrist.

Akali paused, her breath hitching. Evelynn knew that Akali had seen it.

 **Evelynn:** I don’t want to have this conversation with you via text message. This isn’t the proper way to do it.

 **Akali:** just tell me how old you are please

 **Evelynn:** No. I’m not telling you anything until you tell me where the hell you are.

 **Evelynn:** Even if I can’t come get you just this minute, I’d at least like to know where you ran off to.

 **Akali:** why can’t you come now?

 **Evelynn:** We left Ahri and Kai’Sa at the karaoke bar. I’m taking them home, and then I’m tracking your ass down if you don’t tell me where you are.

 **Akali:** what makes you think you can find me?

 **Evelynn:** I have my ways.

 **Evelynn:** Just tell me where you are, please.

**Evelynn:** Save us both this bickering for once. 

********

********

Akali sighed, leaning against the play set. If Evelynn wanted to talk in person, that had to mean that the “19” meant something important. She turned the flashlight on her phone on, looking around for some sort of indicator as to where she was. She found a sign, just by a parking lot, and took a picture of the sign.

**Akali:** _park_sign.png_

**Evelynn:** Thank you.

No tease, no quip, no snarky comment. Evelynn clearly meant business, that was for sure. Akali sat down just before the sign, trying to figure out what the hell this all meant. She was still a little tipsy, and she struggled to put the pieces together. The “19” was a soulmate mark, and it was something that she and Evelynn had to have a discussion about. Akali finally understood. Evelynn was her soulmate.  


Just as she had this realization, a familiar purple Lamborghini swerved dangerously into the parking lot, nearly completing a full U-turn. The window unrolled, revealing Evelynn in the driver’s seat, pink sunglasses perched on her face and hiding her golden eyes. Akali stood up, looking right at Evelynn. “Do you want a ride home or not?” Evelynn finally broke the silence, making Akali realize that she had been standing still for a solid minute.  


Akali got in the passenger’s side, slamming the door shut. She watched as Evelynn wrinkled her nose at the harshness of the gesture. “Put your seat belt on.” Evelynn huffed, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. Akali nodded, and pulled it on quickly. Revving up the engine again, Evelynn pulled out of parking lot much too fast to be safe.  


For a long time, they sat in uncomfortable silence. That tension they had with each for so long was so close to its breaking point. Akali forced herself to take a deep breath, the weight of everything heavy on her chest. Akali pulled her gaze away from the road, looking at Evelynn, and caught her staring. Evelynn blinked, alarmed that Akali had looked, and Akali watched as she looked away and blushed, her brows knitting.  


After another minute or so of silence, Akali finally spoke up. “So...I saw your wrist.” Akali said slowly. “And you said you wanted to talk in person.” Evelynn didn’t respond. Instead, she sped the car up. The roar of the engine for a moment felt almost deafening, after being quiet for so long. “I don’t get why you’re not saying anything.” Akali huffed. She didn’t dare look at Evelynn, knowing that her composure would snap like a twig if she even caught a glimmer of those gold eyes. “You’re the one who said you wanted to talk in the first place!” Akali raised her voice, and she saw Evelynn’s hands grip the wheel tighter.  


“If you would just give me a moment,” Evelynn’s tone, though even, was seething, “I’m trying to get us back home so we can speak there. Unless you’d prefer to have this conversation in the car.”.  


“Why can’t you just give me answers now? All you ever do is lead me on and tease me when it’s so much easier to be straight forward!” Akali’s voice rose higher, her throat tightening. “I just...fuck, man.” Her voice got quiet. She heard Evelynn huff, then nearly had a heart attack as Evelynn suddenly pulled over and came to a quick stop.  


“Being straightforward has never been a skill of mine.” Evelynn spoke softly. “It’s something that I’ve always admired about you, even if it gets us into trouble.” Her voice was even quieter as she laughed gently, as if she was ashamed to admit such a thing. Akali blinked. “I’m sure you’ve already figured out what the number means.” Evelynn said, her normal tone coming back with a hint of intimacy backing it. “After all, we met when you were 19.”  


“But how do you know that _I’m_ yours?” Akali asked, finally looking at Evelynn with tears in her eyes. Evelynn took Akali’s wrist, pushing the sleeve of her hoodie up. She pressed a gentle kiss to the number, and Akali felt her heart thrum even louder than it had been before.  


“When you meet your soulmate, even without understanding your mark, you just know.” Evelynn hummed. She pressed another kiss to the number. “I’ve had enough to know that for certain. Why do you think I pursued you so hard?”  


“I just figured...to be honest, I don’t really know what I thought.” Akali admitted. Her gaze, for a brief moment, struggled to tear away from the dark magenta mark on top of her mark. “And wait, you’ve ‘had enough’? Are you saying you’ve had more that one soulmate?”  


“Somewhat.” Evelynn said. “I’m immortal, but my soulmate isn’t. Every time our souls reconnect,” Evelynn put a hand to Akali’s chest, and Akali was sure she could feel how hard it pounded at just that simple touch, “you’re 19 years old. I’ve fallen for you time and time again, and I just know it when I’ve finally found you.”  


“So that means that my mark is how old you are.”  


“Yes. I’ve been around since the very beginning of time, even before human civilization, darling.”  


“Never thought that my soulmate would be a demon that probably fucked a dinosaur.” Akali joked with a goofy grin. Evelynn sighed at first, shaking her head, then let herself laugh.  


“Humans are the only species that I’ve targeted through... _lust_.” Evelynn said. “So, no, I haven’t fucked a dinosaur.” Akali giggled at that, and she watched Evelynn smile softly at her, so softly that it physically made her heart hurt. “So, what are you waiting for?” Evelynn asked, her soft smile still on her face.  


“Huh?”  


“Don’t you want to feel what that _mystical_ first kiss with your soulmate feels like?” Evelynn smirked, and Akali blushed a bit. “Don’t get shy with me now, Rogue. All this teasing has just been preparation for a relationship with me.”  


“Don’t get too cocky, grandma.” Akali stuck her tongue out, then just grinned. She moved forward, but instead of kissing Evelynn, she just embraced her. A few tears slid down her cheeks as she took another deep breath. “I’m so happy that I’ve finally found you.”  


“I’m happy that you’ve finally come to.” Evelynn teased, and Akali rolled her eyes. “Now, if you don’t kiss me, I’m going to kiss you myself.” Evelynn pulled back, looking Akali in the eyes. Akali laughed again, and moved forward before the succubus did.  


Holy shit, this was so much more tender than Akali was prepared for. She had flashbacks to middle school, when her friends babbled about how electrifying their first kiss with their soulmate had been. Or what their parents’ first kiss had been like. This was nothing like how that preppy group of sixth grade girls described it to Akali as. It was soft and warm and sweet and filled her body with a gentle and almost woozy high. It relaxed her whole body, and she found herself leaning in even closer, if it was possible.  


Before she knew it, she was in Evelynn’s lap, pressing the latter further into the driver’s seat, addicted to the high. She had missed out on this for almost 20 years, this feeling of pure bliss. Evelynn finally had to push Akali back so that they could both breathe, pushing Akali into the steering wheel. “You’re clingier than I remember.” Evelynn laughed breathlessly, her hands pressing Akali’s chest back as Akali made grabby hands.  


“Do you know how much time I spent moping about this stupid mark?” Akali waved her wrist in Evelynn’s face to make a point. “I think it’s only fair if I get to kiss you until my lips fall off.”  


“I’ve missed you for almost two decades, I deserve to at least take a second to breathe before you suffocate me with your love all over again.” Evelynn said. Then, her push back relaxed, and Akali tried to swoop in. Instead, Evelynn smirked and laughed as she shoved Akali back again.  


“Hey!” Akali had almost triggered the horn.  


“Sorry, I couldn’t resist. You’re so easy to read.”  


“This isn’t fair, you remember all the time we’ve had together in the past.” Akali pouted. “The only thing I’ve got is a feeling of deja vu and familiarity.”  


“I think that’s better than having to...nevermind.”  


“No, what is it?”  


“It’s a bit depressing, to be frank.”  


“I know for a fact that Kai’Sa told Ahri that story about my mark, which means that you probably know about it too. The one where I tried calling the number.” Akali said, and watched the recognition light up in Evelynn’s eyes for just a moment before it was masked over with an unreadable emotion. “Nothing can be more depressing than that.”  


“Commenting idly about how I’ve watched you die thousands of times over is rather depressing, Akali.” Evelynn brushed a strand of hair out of Akali’s face, a stray hair that had fallen out of Akali’s ponytail in Akali’s frantic haste to reassure Evelynn. Akali blanked for just a moment. How was she supposed to respond to someone that just said they’d watched her die thousands of times?  


“Uh, yeah, I guess that’s more depressing than my story.” Akali was going to shrug it off, but that seemed too informal, so she settled for focusing her gaze just to the left of Evelynn’s face.  


“Those two decades of pain are worth it if I get to spend time with you for eight or so more.” Evelynn said, a hand cupping Akali’s cheek.  


“You’re so _soft_.”  


“In the literal sense or the figurative sense?”  


“Yeah.” Akali laughed. “But for real, tonight you were all about trying to get in my pants. Where’d all that energy go?”  


“I don’t think you’d be able to handle it right now. You’re still riding off the high of finally making the connection that we’re soulmates, and I don’t want to take advantage of that vulnerability.” Evelynn’s own eyes flicked to her claws at this confession. Her gold eyes flicked back to Akali’s blue as she began talking again. “That song was truly just to incite a fight or flight response from you. I just wasn’t expecting flight.”  


“Dude, I was trying to stay pure for my soulmate.”  


“Yes, but _I_ am your soulmate.”  


“I--you know, I didn’t make this connection until I was in the park.”  


“That’s why I let you run.”  


“What?” Akali blinked again.  


“I could have easily caught up to you. But my mind thought better, and I let you run to clear your head. I also remembered that we had left the two lovebirds in the private room to make out.” Evelynn hummed. “That’s all.”  


“Yeesh, I kinda forgot about them.”  


“Conflict will do that to you.” Evelynn kissed Akali this time. The high wasn’t as strong, but it was just as pleasant and fulfilling as the first time. For lack of a better comparison, it was like when Kai’Sa made her spicy ramyun just right. Akali began to giggle, and Evelynn pulled back, quirking a brow.  


“Sorry, sorry--” Akali snorted, and laughed harder, “I just compared you to spicy ramyun in my head.”. It took Evelynn a minute to process that statement, then she leaned in close.  


“Oh? Are you calling me a snack, darling?” She purred out. The blood rushed to Akali’s cheeks again, and she laughed off the tease.  


“As if I’d call you, an old dinosaur fucker, a snack.” Akali fired back. It was Evelynn’s turn to snort ungracefully.  


“I told you, I didn’t fuck a dinosaur.”  


“That’s what someone who fucked a dinosaur would say.”  


“You’re delusional.”  


“Yeah.” Akali shrugged. “ _Even though_ there’s no physical proof that you didn’t fuck a dinosaur.”  


“If you keep saying that, I’ll kick you out of the car right now.”  


“You wouldn’t.”  


“You’re right, I wouldn’t.” Evelynn paused. “I’d kick you out of the car while we were moving. I can wait another 19 years.”  


“Jesus, Evelynn!” Akali laughed, a little scared at the sheer casualty of Evelynn’s statement. “Please tell me you’re not serious.”  


“As long as you don’t call me a dinosaur fucker anymore.” Evelynn had her arms around Akali’s neck and Akali decided that maybe dying here, in her arms, wouldn’t be so bad. “Besides, we both know I’m incredibly impatient.”  


“And finicky.”  


“And finicky.” Evelynn agreed. “But I love you to the moon and back, and I think that’s all that matters.”  


“Yeah.” Akali kissed Evelynn again. “That’s all that matters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic was wholeheartedly inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/L4SHERSLVT/status/1351139135474569223) tweet
> 
> edit: there was going to be a 5th chapter, but there's not really anything else that i need to wrap up in an epilogue. however, i am going to work on a part 2 thing to this series so keep your eyes peeled for that!


End file.
